


One Perfect Day

by anantheminmyheart22



Category: High School Musical (Movies), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anantheminmyheart22/pseuds/anantheminmyheart22
Summary: A piece of work i wrote for my friend SoWrongItsLottie but wanted to share with the people who are so kind enough to read what i post.





	One Perfect Day

Rolling over eyes slowly opening adjusting to the morning LA sun that was shining through the windows Charlotte stretched out and stuck her hand out looking for her boyfriend. Met with an empty side of the bed her eyes opened properly as the door opened.  
“Ah your up, right eat this, get dressed and be downstairs as soon as” Zac instructed handing Charlotte some breakfast and kissing her on the head.  
“Morning to you too babe” Charlotte replied rolling her eyes.  
“Eat!” Zac replied not looking back as he left the room.  
Charlotte rolled her eyes again and quickly finished the tea and toast that had been handed to her.

Half an hour later she walked downstairs Converse in hand and found Zac outside playing with the dogs. Slipping the shoes on she walked outside to join them.  
“Right Efron I’m up and ready, what’s going on Mr” she asked.  
“It’s a surprise but we’re going out” he replied looking over to her “You look pretty”  
“Aww thanks babe”  
“Right to the car”  
Driving past the beach with the music in the car blaring and sun shining couldn’t help but put the couple in a good mood. Pulling out her phone Charlotte sneakily started filming Zac singing along to the radio before posting it to her Instagram story with “when you wanna listen to the radio but @zacefron just keeps singing all over it” as the caption. She giggled to herself as Zac finally noticed what she was doing.  
“What do you think your up to?” he asked trying not to grin at her.  
“Nothing honestly” she replied.  
“Right totally believable, anyway this is our first stop”  
Zac pulled into a car park of a small café and turned to Charlotte.  
“Remember this?” he asked  
“Of course I do, this was our first date” she replied “Why here?”  
“Just thought it’d be nice, right come on”  
“God your so bossy today” Charlotte poked her tongue out at him and jumped out of the car. 

 

Taking her hand in his Zac lead them into the café and found a quiet table at the back.  
“This place hasn’t changed since we came here 3 years ago” Charlotte laughed looking round her before picking up the menu.  
Zac sat there and watched her studying the menu, noticing the small things that made him fall more and more in love with her, her pushing the hair out of her eyes, the small smile she gave him when she caught him looking at her.  
“You look so beautiful today” he said linking his fingers with her and rubbing her hand with his thumb.  
“Thank you babe, don’t look too bad yourself” Charlotte looked at him, his newly dyed blonde hair setting off his blue eyes perfectly “I think you should stay blonde”  
“Do you, we’ll see, anyway what you ordering, I’ll go get it”  
Charlotte reeled off her order and picked up her phone as Zac walked up to the counter. She took a photo of the menu wanting to capture the moments of the day. 

Leaving the café they got back in the car and carried on to the next stop on Zac’s mystery road trip.  
“So what’s next Mr Romantic?” Charlotte asked.  
“You’ll see, I’m telling you nothing today” Zac replied resting his hand on her leg as he drove.  
Keeping her eye on the signs as they kept driving Charlotte tried to work out where they were heading next.  
“Are we going somewhere we’ve been before?” she asked  
“Yes” was the short answer she got back.  
“Did I like it?”  
“Of course”  
“Any chance you’ll tell me before we get there?”  
“None”  
“Damn it”  
She gave up asking and sat back in the seat flicking through her phone. After a little while longer Zac nudged her to get her attention.  
“Worth the wait?” he asked as he drove into the Disneyland car park  
“Shut up, I’ve been asking you for weeks to take me to Disneyland” she replied excitedly.  
“Well here we are” Zac parked the car and jumped out to open the door for Charlotte.  
“Ahh I’m so excited” Charlotte threw her arms round Zac’s neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.  
Zac laughed and unhooked her arms from round him and slid his hand into hers “Come on princess”

Walking down Main Street hand in hand Charlotte stopped suddenly and pulled out her phone. “We need a new Main Street selfie”  
“We need one do we?” Zac asked an eyebrow raised.  
“Yes need now come here” Angling her phone to get the castle in the background she put her arm round Zac’s waist as he kissed her on the cheek, a replica of the same picture taken on their last visit.  
“Happy?” Zac asked.  
“Yep thank you, where first?” Charlotte replied.  
“Wherever you want baby, todays about you”  
“Boyfriend brownie points totally being won here”

Hours later the pair walked back to the car with a few more bags than they had arrived with after a trip through all the shops.  
“This has been the best day thank you so much Zac” Charlotte replied taking the Minnie Mouse ears off her head.  
“You are more than welcome, we’ve still got one stop on the way home” Zac replied as they got back in the car.  
“Ooo ok”

With the sun setting casting an orange glow in the sky they walked along the beach arms wrapped round each other.  
“Perfect end to a perfect day” Charlotte sighed happily leaning against Zac.  
“There’s one more thing I wanna do” Zac replied stopping. He took a deep breath and took a box out of his pocket.  
Charlottes eyes widened as he got on one knee in front of her.  
“This has been the most amazing 3 years of my life, having you by my side has made everything else more incredible and I want it to continue for the rest of my life. You to me are perfect and I love you more than I thought possible, so will you marry me?” he asked not taking his eyes off her.  
“Oh my god, yes of course I will”  
Standing up Zac slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her into him and kissing her as if it would be the last time he could.  
“Come on soon to be Mrs Efron lets go home” he eventually pulled away and put his arm round her shoulders.  
“Hmm Mrs Efron I like the sound of that” Charlotte replied looking at the diamond on her finger.


End file.
